Secret Of My Life
by Hotaru BlUe
Summary: Rahasia Naruto tanpa sengaja diketahui oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang awalnya hanya menjalani kehidupan 'normal' bersama rahasia hidupnya harus terganggu dengan kehadiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini tidak ia kenal kalau saja kejadian menyebalkan itu tidak terjadi. Rahasia demi rahasia mulai terbuka. Salah satunya adalah siapa Namikaze Sei-balita kesayangan Naruto.


Naruto dilanda gugup luar biasa, karena jantungnya yang tidak bisa berhenti cenat-cenut setiap kali mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang berakibat pada wajahnya yang tidak bisa berhenti menampilkan kesan horror sekarang. Naruto mengingat kejadian yang paling memalukan atau menyedihkan lebih tepatnya.

'Yalord, _aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya!'_ jeritnya dalam hati dengan tangan menutupi setengah wajahnya yang berwarna hampir menyamai warna rambut sang ibu. Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak ingin sekolah hari ini kalau saja ibunya bukan seorang Namikaze--Uzumaki Kushina yang terkenal mengerikan bahkan bagi Naruto sendiri, anaknya. Dia terlalu malu sekaligus takut pada Sasuke saat bertemu di kelas nanti, apalagi mereka ternyata satu kelas pada semester ini. Bodohnya Naruto baru sadar kalau yang ia temui kemarin adalah teman satu kelasnya yang paling terkenal di sekolah.

' _Ekspresi apa yang harus aku keluarkan saat bertemu dia?'_

 _'Jantungku rasanya mau meledak.. aku takut, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Jika Naruto sedang sibuk menetralkan detak jatungnya di lorong menuju kelasnya, maka Sasuke saat ini sedang kesal luar biasa menunggu si Dobe yang tak kunjung datang. Dia sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah Naruto, maka dari itu dia menunggu di depan pintu kelas dengan hikmat walau aura hitamnya menyebar kemana-mana sehingga tak satupun murid berani mendekatinya. Bahkan menatapnya saja mereka akan berpikir dua kali kalau tidak mau mendapat _death-glare_ -neraka dari mata hitam sang Uchiha muda yang sedang dalam mode tempur.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Naruto terlihat oleh mata _onyx_ Sasuke di ujung lorong, tapi si pirang tidak melihatnya karena sedang menunduk dan sibuk menghela nafas.

Tepat di depan pintu kelas mereka bertemu pandang. Naruto bisa melihat aura kemarahan Sasuke. Ok Naruto merinding, dia memilih pura-pura saja tidak melihat si raven dari pada jadi batu karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke--satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin Naruto hindari saat ini.

Naruto melangkah cepat melewati Sasuke dengan wajah menunduk.

 _'Jangan lihat. Jangan lihat.'_

 **GREP**

 _'Ah.'_

"Sedang berakting eh? Kau tidak sedang berpura-pura tidak melihatku, 'kan? Naruto." Sasuke mencegat pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Apa kemarin aku terlalu keras padamu?"

Naruto merinding (lagi). Tiba-tiba ingin pulang. Lebih baik menjaga baby kecilnya dari pada ke sekolah mendapati malaikat seperti Sasuke. Iya malaikat, malaikat maut.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah pucat Naruto tambah menyeringai. "Atau kau ingin aku menceritakan lagi, apa yang terjadi saat-"

"STOP!" dari satu sekolah hanya Naruto yang berani menghentikan perkataan Sasuke dengan membekap mulutnya secara langsung.

Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Naruto melepaskan bekapan refleknya dan tersenyum kikuk pada Sasuke. "Gomen!"

"Hoo kau berani sekali Dobe!" Sindir Sasuke. Oh si raven gemas sekali ingin memakan tangan yang lebih mungil dari tangannya itu. Apalagi tangan berwarna caramel itu membuanya lapar.

"Kumohon, jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang kemarin!" mohon Naruto dengan tangan terkatup dan wajah menunduk.

Naruto, permintaanmu tidak mudah terkabul atau malah akan menjadi senjata si Uchiha satu itu. Sasuke 'kan temannya iblis atau memang dia itu titisan iblis? Mungkin saja.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu-"

Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"-tapi kalau kau mau menciumku sekarang!"

'Tuh 'kan, Sasuke pasti modus dan ujung-ujungnya Naruto yang harus menurut. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Naruto. Dia masih waras dan tidak gila seperti Sasuke yang ingin berciuman tepat di depan pintu kelas, walau pintunya tertutup (ditutup oleh tangan Sasuke) dan siapa yang mau melihat dua orang laki-laki berciuman di tempat umum? Err... lupakan para _fujoshi_.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," GREEK. Sasuke membuka pintu kelas, lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan siap mengeluarkan suara bassnya dengan volume tinggi aka berteriak, memberi tahu semua teman sekelasnya tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Apakah terdengar ambigu?

"AKU MAU! AKU AKAN MENCIUMMU!!" Naruto menyerah dari pada mati karena ketahuan walaupun tidak yakin fans Sasuke membiarkannya hidup tanpa menghilangkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya jika melihat Naruto mencium pangeran mereka.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menutup kembali pintu kelas, dengan seenaknya. Si pirang menarik blazer bagian depan lawan bicaranya dan berjinjit--karena tubuhnya yang 'sedikit' lebih pendek--untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

CUP

Satu kecupan di pipi. Naruto dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Mencium seorang pemuda duluan adalah pengalaman pertama Naruto. Biasanya dia disosor-uhuk. "Kau harus menjaga janjimu Sasuke!" seru Naruto dengan wajah menunduk karena masih menahan kesal dan seperempatnya malu.

" . . . " Hening.

"Oi Sa-EH?" Naruto cengo melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasanya garang kini _speechless_. Hahaha kalau saja Naruto tega dia pasti sudah tertawa keras-keras dari tadi. 'Dia yang minta dicium kenapa dia jadi seperti ini.' batin si pirang yang sebenarnya menyukai sedikit ekspresi Sasuke hari ini yang menurutnya sedang malu.

Sebenarnya yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah 'Kenapa di pipi?'

Padahal dia sudah siap mental bibir yang kelihatan kenyal itu menempel pada bibir _sexy_ nya.

Sasuke yang merasa sudah kelewat _OOC_ segera kembali ke mode flat andalannya. "Ciuman ini hanya berlaku untuk hari ini Do-be!" Ucap Sasuke sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas.

"Sudah kuduga jadinya akan begini..." Naruto berkata lesu. "Dasar iblis! Teme!" Naruto menendang pintu kelas untuk menyalurkan emosi.

"Cepat masuk kelas... kau menghalangi jalan jika terus berdiri disana!" mulut pedas Sasuke memang susah dikontrol tapi untuk Naruto, dia sudah tidak peduli.

' _Memang siapa yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah seperti tukang begal?'_

Ngomong-ngomong adakah yang penasaran apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya sampai-sampai si Naruto merahasiakannya? jangan mikir kotor ya. Walau Naruto sudah tidak perjaka tapi dia mau pilih-pilih _partner_. Mana mau dia sama titisan medusa seperti Sasuke.

Semoga yang bersangkutan tidak bisa membaca pikiran.

Mari kembali pada hari sebelumnya.

Tapi tunggu iklan berikut ini.

 ** _SECRET OF MY LIFE_**

 ** _NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _SECRET OF MY LIFE Hotarublue_**

 ** _Pair : SasuNaru_**

 ** _Warning : MPREG (Male Pregnant), mungkin OOC, Tidak memenuhi aturan EBI, alur ngebut, cerita pasaran, typo berhamburan dll._**

 ** _Don't like don't read!_**

 ** _Secret of My Life_**

 ** _01\. Ssst... Please!_**

*

 _flashback_

Naruto merasa hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Tugasnya sebagai anggota OSIS membuatnya harus pulang sangat terlambat ditambah menguras tenaga mengurus ini dan itu karena beberapa anggota yang harusnya ikut bertugas hari ini tidak datang dengan berbagai alasan. Jadinya menyebalkan sekaligus melelahkan.

Naruto memegangi perutnya. Cacing-cacing di dalam sana sudah melakukan demo anarkis sedari dia memasuki kereta untuk pulang. Dia mengutuk Shikamaru yang membebankan banyak pekerjaan untuknya.

' _DASAR PEMUDA MALAS TIDAK MAU BEKERJA KERAS.'_ Begitu menurutnya. Padahal bukannya tidak mau bekerja keras tapi Shikamaru memang selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan kilat, numpuk segunung pun tak masalah bagi sang Ketua OSIS. Hanya tugasnya, tugas anggota lain jadi tanggungan Naruto yang baik hati. Mentang-mentang si pirang juniornya.

Setelah pemberitahuan stasiun selanjutnya diberitahukan, Naruto segera bangun dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah pintu keluar kereta. Si pirang mengeluarkan smartphonenya untuk melihat jam.

Pukul **_06:35 PM._**

"Kenapa begitu cepat waktu berlalu?" gumamnya menyadari sepertinya akan melewatkan makan malam dan sang _Kaa-san_ pasti murka apalagi ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya dirumah.

Kereta telah berhenti dan pintu di depan Naruto terbuka. Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar-

 **Bruk**

Seseorang menubruknya dari belakang dengan cukup keras. Tubuh Naruto terdorong ke depan dan ponsel yang belum sempat dimasukan kembali dalam saku celana terlepas dari genggamannya.

Wajah Naruto langsung pias mendengar suara 'krak' di depannya. Dengan pandangan ragu dia menatap di mana ponselnya terjatuh berada.

"Ah, aku menginjaknya." Si pelaku penabrakan dan baru saja menjadi pelaku penginjakan strap imut ponsel Naruto mengeluarkan suara bassnya yang sungguh sangat _sexy_ \--ah maksudnya datar tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto mengambil serpihan bukti penginjakan.

Si penginjak mendengus. "Maaf." Ucapnya dengan nada datar yang menurut telinga Naruto tidak sungguh-sungguh, karena dia sedang kesal.

Pemuda yang menurut kebanyakan orang bermata normal sangat tampan itu mengambil _smartphone_ Naruto yang masih menyala. Dia terdiam selama 5 detik memegangi benda persegi milik Naruto itu .

"Ini-"

Ucapannya terpotong saat Naruto dengan kecepatan cahaya merebut _smartphone_ nya.

' _Dia tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak melihatnya. Kami-sama semoga dia tidak MELIHATNYAAAAA_.' Rapal Naruto dalam hati dengan histeris. Ia menggenggam erat _smartphone_ ber _wallpaper_ gambar dirinya memakai pakaian rumah sakit sedang menggendong bayi mungil bermata hitam.

Tampar Naruto karena dia lupa menggantinya.

Hening tercipta karena di stasiun tempat mereka berdiri memang terkenal sepi. Naruto menatap pemuda yang diketahui bernama **U. Sasuke** dari _name tag_ yang menempel pada seragam si raven. Setelah membaca _name tag_ Sasuke, Naruto menatap wajah pemuda yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

 _Tinggi kok tidak bagi-bagi._ Naruto salah fokus. Dia menghela napas. Wajah datar Sasuke membuat dia mengembuskan napas lega karena sepertinya pemuda itu tidak melihat foto ganjil pada ponsel pintarnya.

Naruto ingin memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku sebelum suara Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Kau punya bayi." Oke, pernyataan bukan pertanyaan Sasuke ini sukses membuat si pirang membeku dengan mata membulat. "Kau satu sekolah denganku, dan-" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk mengamati Naruto sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan "-satu tingkatan denganku."

' _Sial, sial, sial ternyata mata si teme ini masih berfungsi.'_

Si pirang merutuk dalam hati. Seolah Sasuke mengatakan ' _kau masih kelas 1 SMA sepertiku tapi sudah punya bayi dalam gendonganmu'_ dengan seringai mengejek.

Dan itu memang hanya imajinasinya karena nyatanya si raven tetap berwajah datar tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tertarik untuk memandangi tubuh pemuda _blonde_ di depannya.

Tunggu. Tertarik? Pada siapa? Dirinya?

Tubuhnya?

Naruto langsung menutup bagian depan tubuhnya dengan tas sekolah--berusaha menutupi dadanya--membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kau mau apa dengan tubuh tubuh _sexy_ ku?" tanya Naruto dengan gayanya yang masih dramatis.

" _Dobe_. Memangnya apa yang mau aku lakukan pada seorang dobe sepertimu yang bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku." ucap Sasuke sengak dengan senyum miring.

Naruto mengingat pertanyaan Sasuke dan kembali ke mode normal. Menjadi cemas karena sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Hahaha apa kau bercanda. Aku masih 16 tahun mana mungkin punyak anak. Jangan mengada-ada!"

Naruto berusaha tertawa lagi lebih percaya diri, tapi melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tidak percaya dan penuh selidik. Tawa si pirang langsung menghilang. Menguap bersama kepercayaan dirinya yang tadi sudah setipis benang.

"Itu anak bibiku!" ini pembelaan terakhir. Naruto sudah seperti tedakwa yang sudah pasti mendekam di penjara.

Sasuke menyeringai. Kali ini benar-benar meyeringai. Pemuda manis di depannya ini masih mau mengelak padahal matanya saja sudah tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Terbukt tidak jujur.

"Kalau niat berbohong, jangan berwajah begitu. Wajahmu itu tidak bisa berbohong." Komentar Sasuke dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Sebenarnya Naruto adalah hal menarik yang sayang bila dilewatkan tapi si raven sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini. Entah besok.

Naruto panik. Kalau sampai Sasuke pergi tanpa janji mau merahasiakan apa yang dilihatnya, Naruto tidak bisa tenang. Mereka satu sekolah, tidak lucu kalau besok tiba-tiba ada orang yang memandang aneh pada Naruto atau bahkan satu sekolah akan _membully_ nya disaat dia baru beberapa bulan mulai sekolah dengan bebas.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Naruto menghadang Sasuke tepat didepannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Hei, Naruto baru saja memanggil nama kecilnya dengan suara yang terdengar manis di telinga sang Uchiha.

Tapi Naruto mengartikan tatapan Sasuke berbeda.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun 'kan?"

"..." si raven hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam.

" _TEME_! tolong jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hn."

"Yang jelas dong."

" _Usuratonkachi_. Kau berisik." Bentak Sasuke kesal.

Mata Naruto terpejam saat Sasuke menbentak keras tepat di depan wajahnya yang memang jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Maaf!" Naruto menundukan wajahnya, takut kena semprot lagi. "Tapi tolong rahasiakan yang tadi ya?!" kali ini Naruto mendongak menatap tepat pada mata hitam pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Sasuke terperangah melihat mata sebiru samudra itu menatapnya berbinar memohon bak anjing kecil yang minta dipungut dan dijilat. Eh?

Dia merindukan mata itu.

' _Menggemaskan_.' Batin Sasuke error yang seolah lupa bahwa _gender_ mahkluk di depannya itu sama dengannya. Laki-laki.

Naruto masih diam menunggu respon Sasuke dengan penuh harap. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kebebasan yang dia perjuangkan hilang begitu saja karena hari ini. Si pirang sudah memohon berhari-hari pada ibunya supaya mau memasukannya ke sekolah normal, bukan _homeschooling_ setiap hari. Walaupun memiliki si kecil tapi Naruto masih remaja dan dia masih ingin bebas menikmatinya walau sedikit.

Sasuke menatap si pirang intens sampai yang ditatap jengah sendiri. Malu tahu ditatap atau mungkin hampir dipelototi pemuda tampan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke segera menghilangkan eksistensinya dari pandangan si pirang. Bukannya menghilang seperti hantu tapi berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke takut tidak bisa menahan diri untuk me-nano-nano tubuh Naruto. Bisa saja sang Uchiha khilaf nanti kalau dekat-dekat mahkluk menggemaskan minta dimanja seperti Naruto.

Sipirang melongo ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh si raven. Apakah dia sebegitu membosankan sehingga Sasuke tidak mau berlama-lama dengannya atau pemuda itu malah jijik Naruto dengan umur segini sudah beranak?

Otak simpel Naruto mulai melantur kemana-mana. Tidak mau terus terdiam di tempat sepi yang membuatnya merinding, Naruto memilih segera pulang ke rumahnya dan bertemu bayi mungilnya.

Semoga saja Sasuke mau menjaga rahasianya.

*

Naruto berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya yang luas. Para pelayan hanya menatap Naruto dan kalau berpapasan tepat di hadapannya memberi salam. Naruto yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak berbaris menyambutnya saat pulang sekolah. Si pirang ini juga tidak mau diantar jemput sopir pribadi keluarganya kecuali dalam keadaan darurat. Alasannya dia sudah cukup terkurung waktu sedang hamil dan tidak mau lagi dikenali sebagai anak pengusaha terkenal Namikaze Minato. Naruto hanya ingin dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto yang biasa saja.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda!" Salah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih Paman." Naruto tersenyum kepada pelayan itu dan dibalas anggukan singkat serta balasan senyum untuk Naruto.

Uwaaaaaaaa

Setelah Naruto masuk terdengar suara bayi menangis. Dia tersenyum. Pasti si kecil merasa lapar walau Naruto sudah meninggalkan beberapa botol susu di kulkas.

"Tadaima _Kaa-san,_ Sei- _kun_!" teriak Naruto kencang. Seketika itu juga suara Sei yang menangis terhenti dan tak lama kemudian Naruto melihat ibunya yang turun dari lantai dua membawa Sei dalam gendongan yang melihatnya dengan tangan melambai-lambai ingin cepat digendong Naruto. Wajah bayi tampan bercampur manis itu merona. Sei masih sesenggukan.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Naruto? Sei sudah rewel dari jam lima tadi sore. Padahal susu di botolnya masih tapi dia tetap tidak mau minum susu, untung saja ibu tidak ada urusan mendadak hari ini dan bla bla bla..." Kushina menyerahkan cucunya pada Naruto dengan masih terus bicara.

Tentu saja sang anak tidak akan mendengarkan ocehan ibunya yang panjangnya bisa mengalahkan sungai nil.

Sei menatap sang ibu dengan mata berbinar. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik ujung kerah seragam Naruto. Bayi berumur 8 bulan itu sudah tidak sabar untuk meminum ASI langsung dari sumbernya.

Naruto yang mengerti arti pandang bayi dalam gendongannya segera membawa Sei ke kamar dari pada terus mendengarkan ibunya yang sedang khusyuk berdakwah.

"Aku ke kamar mau memberi makan Sei." Sang Namikaze muda menaiki tangga satu per satu dengan hati-hati karena membawa Sei yang menjadi bergerak lincah kalau bersama ibunya.

"Hei, kau harus makan dulu Naruto!" Kushina berteriak dengan nada bossy di bawah tangga.

"Iya _Kaa-san._ Aku akan turun satu jam lagi." Naruto balas berteriak tanpa menoleh.

"Aissh anak itu."

Sei menyusu dengan mata terpejam walau Naruto dari tadi mengganggunya dengan cara menoel pipi gembil si kecil atau memasukan tangan mungil Sei kedalam mulutnya seakan ingin memakan jemari itu.

"Aku ingin memakan tanganmu Sei- _kun_." Dan Sei akan membuka matanya dengan alis hampir menyatu seolah tidak setuju dengan apa yg dilakukan ibunya. Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi bayinya yang lucu.

Kebersamaan mereka berdua selalu membuat Naruto bahagia.

*

Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ makan malam sudah siap, Itachi-kun sedang menunggumu."

"Aku sebentar lagi keluar."

Setelah selesai memakai baju dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Di sana sudah ada Itachi dan Hinata. Kakaknya menikahi Hinata saat wanita itu sedang mengandung 3 bulan.

Sasuke tentu kaget saat tahu kakak yang dikagumi melakukan kesalahan sampai menghamili seseorang yang Sasuke yakin tidak begitu dikenal Itachi. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing yang pasti hidupnya masih terkendali dan tujuannya masih sama. Mau Itachi dan Hinata kayang tujuh kali juga terserah.

"Dimana Ryuuto?" basa-basi Sasuke menanyakan keberadaan keponakannya yang berumur 6 bulan itu.

Hinata menyerahkan nasi yang baru saja diambil pada Sasuke. "Ibu dan Ayah mengajaknya ke kediaman Uchiha." Jawab istri Itachi itu kalem.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab datar. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli tapi mengingat dia hanya numpang di rumah kakaknya jadi dia masih punya sopan santun. Walau sedikit, itu saja kalau ingat.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Sasuke?" Itachi yang sedari tadi diam mencoba bertanya karena dia tahu Sasuke tidak terlalu suka pada istrinya. Tapi si adik tampannya itu selalu berhasil menutupinya dengan pokerface andalan.

"Biasa saja." Bungsu Uchiha menjawab tanpa minat, tapi kemudian bayangan sekilas pemuda pirang di stasiun kereta tadi membuat Sasuke dengan tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

Hinata melihat itu. "Sepertinya ada yang menarik, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hn."

Wajah Sasuke kembali seperti semula. Sedatar jalan tol bebas hambatan.

Itachi menatap Sasuke penasaran. Adiknya tertarik dengan sesuatu, Itu berkah atau kutukan?

.x.

Naruto menatap Kiba yang sedang menyalin PRnya. Mungkin terlihat begitu walau sebenarnya dia sedang melamun. Seolah tatapannya bisa menembus apa saja saking tidak fokusnya.

Kiba menghembuskan napas lega. PR matematikanya selesai. Saat ingin mengembalikan buku tugas sang sahabat, dia melihat si pirang melamun menghadapnya. Bangku mereka satu deret, Naruto di depan dan Kiba di belakangnya. Pas sekali saat Kiba ingin menyontek dia bisa bisik-bisik tetangga dengan Naruto. Walau si blonde terlihat bodoh sebenarnya dia cukup pintar dan rajin lho. Kiba senang sekali kalau sahabatnya rajin mengerjakan PR. Mereka bisa berbagi--maksudnya Kiba minta bagi contekan PR. Sungguh teman yang baik.

"Oi Naruto," si pemuda penyuka anjing menyentil kening sahabat karibnya. Membuat pemuda yang tadi khidmat melamun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apaan sih, Kiba." Naruto protes, "Kening indah dan mulusku jadi merah bekas tanganmu." Si pirang berdecak sebal dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kiba sudah siap melempar buku Naruto saat pemuda di depannya malah cengengesan dengan tangan mengeluarkan tanda _damai_.

"Kau melamunkan apa hah? Sasuke?"

 **Uhuk**. Naruto tertohok. Dia bingung antara ingin memuji tebakan sahabatnya yang tepat sasaran atau menggeplak kepala Kiba yang bicara keras tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. _Please_ , mereka satu kelas dengan orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto bercerita tentang Sasuke pada Kiba, tapi hanya tentang menyebalkannya sang Uchiha bukan tentang rahasianya yang diketahui.

"Kemarin aku cerita padamu bukan karena ingin kau jadi pengumbar masalahku tahu." Si pirang misuh-misuh. Kejadian Naruto mencium Sasuke di depan pintu kelas kemarin membuat si penyuka ramen tidak bisa tidur. Karena si kecil lucunya juga sih yang suka rewel tengah malam.

"Heh, Sasuke mana dengar. Kupingnya saja sudah tersumpal earphone. Aku ragu dia dengar kalau ada alaram kebakaran." Kiba mengorek-ngorek kupingnya yang gatal. ' _Ih jorok.'_ batin temannya

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berada di bangku pojok kelas. Benar saja, kuping si raven tersumpal earphone tapi demi kerang ajaib, matanya menatap ke arah Naruto dan Kiba. Bahkan saat Naruto meliriknya pemuda raven itu malah menyeringai menyebalkan.

' _Huhu apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi padaku?_ ' batin Naruto nelangsa. Dia pasrah. Rahasia terbesarnya di tangan iblis macam Uchiha Sasuke. ' _Selamat tinggal hari indahku.'_ si pirang membatin lebay diselingi desahan berat yang membuat orang yang melihatnya gemas sendiri.

Istirahat pertama Naruto harus rela jadi pusat perhatian karena sang pangeran sekolah menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra. Walau nyatanya Naruto diseret dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh Sasuke. Kalau saja tenaga Sasuke tidak sepadan dengan kingkong mungkin Naruto sudah kabur dari tadi, tapi sekali lagi si pirang harus sadar bahwa lawannya adalah orang jenius yang tentu pintar dalam segala hal termasuk olahraga. Kalau hanya berlari mengejar si pirang lelet ini Sasuke tidak akan sampai mengeluarkan keringat apa lagi ngos-ngosan.

' _Terkutuklah semua orang seperti Sasuke.'_ Bahkan Naruto bingung mau mengutuk apa yang lebih keji.

Kenapa kau disini sangat nista Naruto?

Author dapat pelototan mengerikan.

"Sasuke, lihat tatapan para wanita itu! Mereka seakan siap kapan saja menusuk punggungku?

"Lalu?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau."

"Hn."

"Arrrrgh... TOLOOOONG! AKU DICULIK." Naruto berteriak di koridor dengan ekspresi wajah melas-semelas-melasnya. "AAAAAA TOLONG AKUUUU!" masih dengan _absurd_ nya dia mengeluarkan suara melengking.

Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu langsung memegang lengan Naruto yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti berjalan. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya sedangkan Naruto berbinar menatap Shikamaru si 'penyelamat'.

"Uchiha, bisa kau lepaskan Naruto?" Shikamaru berkata kalem. Menatap sang pangeran sekolah dengan berani saat para siswi barbisik-bisik ke arah mereka.

Akan ada perang tatap-menatap. Mungkin.

 ** _Tbc_**.

 **Selamat bermalam sabtu.**

 **Aku publish SoML di ffn untuk mengembalikan semangat lanjutin fic ini di watty. Mohon bantuannya dan semoga fic ini menghibur pembaca di sini.**

 ** _Hotaru_**

Publish Wp **_Selasa, 16 Agustus 2k16._**

Publish Ffn **_Jum'at_** ** _, 27 April 2k18._**


End file.
